Victor Strange (Earth-616)
| Death = Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #56 | HistoryText = Early Life Victor Strange was born in Nebraska to Eugene and Beverly Strange the youngest brother to Donna and Dr. Stephen Strange. Death of His Parents Two years after his mother's death, Strange's father, Eugene also fell ill. Stephen was unable to face any more tragedy and refused to visit Eugene's deathbed. A few days later, an outraged Victor confronted Stephen in his apartment over his apparent lack of grief. Following the confrontation, Victor rushed from the apartment and into the path of an oncoming car. Victor died, and a guilt-wracked Stephen placed Victor's body in cold storage, half-hoping that future breakthroughs could revive him. Montesi Formula When the Montesi Formula was undone by the Verses, Victor awoke as a vampire. Baron Blood Marie Laveau forced Victor to deliver the Darkhold to her, she shot him with a golden Arrow of Eros to turn him into her love slave. During this time, Laveau named her new pet vampire, "Baron Blood" and had him wear a costume much like that of the original Baron Blood, John Falsworth. He, however, was freed from her control and helped his brother defeat her. He decided to stay with his brother agreeing to only feed on criminals. Also during this time Victor began a relationship with Morgana Blessing. Vic helped take down Zom who broke into the Sanctum Sanctorum. Later he helped stop an invasion from the Mindless Ones. Victor had a vision of being a vampire superhero until he found out the malcontents he killed came back as vampires. Mephista took Doctor Strange and Victor to Mephisto's Realm, when Satannish appeared. Mephisto and Satannish fought, but tricks them yet again before several dimensions are destroyed. Endless One Vic later took on the Cagliostro, the Endless One. With his supply of vampire blood low, Cagliostro realized there wasn't as much vampire's available after the reciting of the Montesi formula seemed to banish all vampires from Earth's dimension. Cagliostro returned to New York, in search of Victor, because he was the first vampire to walk the earth after the Montesi Formula. Suicide However, his cravings for blood began to overpower him. Morganna secretly obtained a stake. After a confrontation with Strange and Wong, Victor used the stake on himself, ending his existence. | Powers = Baron Blood possessed the typical powers associated with vampires, although to a greater degree than most: * '''Superhuman Strength: Baron Blood possessed superhuman strength and the handbooks class him 1,500 lbs. But Baron Blood's power would vastly decrease during daylight and in the night. * Superhuman Speed: Baron Blood could run and move at speeds much greater than that of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Baron Blood's muscles produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of a human being. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue impaired him. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Baron Blood was capable of healing injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He could heal from injuries such as multiple bullet wounds within a few hours. However, he was not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. * Immortality: Like all vampires, regular ingestion of fresh blood rendered Baron Blood immune to the effects of aging as well as immunity to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Flight: Despite lacking his shape-changing abilities, Baron Blood was still capable of flying through the air at speeds of up to 50 miles per hour. It is believed that his transformation into a vampire awakened latent psionic powers that enabled him to levitate himself. * Hypnotism: Like all vampires, Baron Blood was capable of mentally enslaving an individual if they maintained eye contact with him for only a few seconds. However, exceptionally strong-willed individuals were capable of resisting his hypnotic control. * Mental Control Over Animals: Like all vampires, Baron Blood possessed the ability to mentally control certain animals such as bats and wolves. * Weather Manipulation: Baron Blood was capable of greatly affecting the weather to a certain degree over a small area. Within that area, he could generate storms of great power. However, the act would leave him physically drained afterward. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Baron Blood possessed most of the same special vulnerabilities common to vampires: * Religious Symbols: Like all vampires, religious symbols such as a cross or Star of David was capable of keeping Baron Blood at bay, filling him with an almost irrational fear. However, this tactic was only effective against a vampire if the wielder truly had faith in the religious icon being used. * Beheading: Like all vampires, Baron Blood could be killed by having his head severed from his body. * Fire: Baron Blood was vulnerable to fire since the ichor, the substance that flows through a vampire's veins instead of blood, is a highly flammable substance. Sufficient flames could reduce Baron Blood to ashes within a matter of seconds. * Silver: Baron Blood, like all vampires, was especially allergic to silver and could be killed by weapons made of it. If he were merely injured, and not killed outright, his recovery time would be considerably longer than if he'd been injured with some other material. * Wooden Stake: Baron Blood could also be killed by having a wooden stake driven into his heart. For some reason yet to be fully explained, the presence of a wooden stake prevents ichor from pumping through a vampire's heart. * Exposure To Sunlight: Despite having increased resistance to sunlight, Baron Blood couldn't withstand being exposed to it indefinitely. Eventually, his body would feel the painful effects and would soon disintegrate. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Strange Family Category:Suicide